Power Rangers Hero Force
This season takes place after the events of Power Rangers. A new villian, Dr. Nefarious, has arrived in Toontown and wishes to rule the town. But, the Rangers will stop at nothing to protect their town from Nefarious as the Power Rangers Hero Force. Characters The Hero Force Rangers *'Jack Monat aka the Mighty Morphin Red Ranger/Mighty Morphin Red Ninja Ranger-' The Rangers' leader. Voiced by J.D. Monat. *'Max Goof aka Data Man-' The second Ranger and Jack's best friend. Voiced by Jason Marsden. *'Joey Monat aka Shadow Bearer- '''The third Ranger, the second-in-command leader, and Jack's little brother. Voiced by himself. *'Ace Bunny-''' The fourth Ranger and leader of the Loonatics. Voiced by Charlie Schlatter. *'Lexi Bunny- '''The fifth Ranger and second-in-command of the Loonatics. Voiced by Jessica DiCicc. *'Danger Duck- The sixth Ranger and the rebel of the team. Voiced by Jason Marsden. '''The Veteran Rangers *'Trixie Tang aka Wonder Gal- '''The Veteran Rangers' leader and Jack's love interest. Voiced by Dionne Quan. *'Maggie Simpson aka Ninja Wolf-''' The second Veteran Ranger. Voiced by Anne Hathaway. *'Chip aka Light Gaia-' The third Veteran Ranger and protector of the Gaia temples. Voiced by Tony Salerno. Allies *'King Mickey Mouse-' The Rangers' mentor and Jack's adoptive father. Voiced by Bret Iwan. *'Queen Minnie Mouse-' Mickey's wife and Jack's adoptive mother. Voiced by Russi Taylor. *'Tech E. Coyote-' The team's technician and strategist. Voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson. *'Slam Tasmanian-' The team's strongman. Voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson. *'Rev Runner-' The team's speed and mobility unit. Voiced by Rob Paulson. Villians *'Dr. Nefarious-' A stereotypical robotic mad scientist who has a hatred for all organic life forms (or "squishies", as he calls them), despite formerly being one himself and is the main villian of the Hero Force Rangers. Voiced by Armin Shimerman. *'Lawrence-' Doctor Nefarious' robotic butler. Voiced by Michael Bell. *'Dark Monat-' Jack's darkness half. Voiced by Dan Green. *'Ranamon-' Jack's rival. Voiced by Peggy O'Neal. Episodes #'A New Beginning, Part 1- '''The Rangers can hardly believe what they've seen'-'Disney Castle, for years their sanctuary from the devious Grizzle and Dr. Eggman, lies in ruins before them, the fate of their friends Minnie and their mentor Mickey uncertain. It looks like this is truly the end of the Power Rangers. But the end is always a new beginning... #'A New Beginning, Part 2- Mickey tells the Rangers that a new foe: Dr. Nefarious has arrived, and is intent on making Toontown his next conquest. Meanwhile, Trixie, Maggie, and Chip have returned to Toontown from the World Peace Summit to be with their friends again. # '''The Puppet Blaster- Popular Toontown children's show host Captain Pete and his friendly robot known as Puppetman are targeted by Nefarious. He converts the bot into the Puppet Blaster monster, and use him to brainwash the kids into going on a riot, not to mention acting as human shields when the Hero Force Rangers attempt to put a stop to the misdeeds.. #'Ninja Quest, Part 1- '''Nefarious constructs a giant robot that will destroy the Rangers. After that, Nefarious teleports to Toontown and lures the Power Rangers into a trap. Just when the Power Rangers think they get to destroy Nefarious's robot, Nefarious gets help from four other monsters he created. Jack is totally outclassed and ultimately, the Red Dragon Thunderzord gets destroyed. #'Ninja Quest, Part 2- Mickey sends Jack to the desert of despair to find Ninjor, the original creator of the Power Coin. While traveling through the desert of despair, Jack confronts Nefarious's new Tenga Warriors. Jack is no match for the Tenga Warriors and narrowly escapes as the episode ends. #Ninja Quest, Part 3- The episode opens with Jack walking through some hidden valley, entering a temple, and meeting Ninjor. Ninjor gives Jack Ninja Powers and his new Ninja Zord. With his new powers, Jack easily beats the Tenga Warriors. The episode ends with Nefarious still fighting the others and is about to defeat them. #Ninja Quest, Part 4- The episode opens with Jack calling his Ninja Zord in order to fight Nefarious and his robot. Nefarious is putting up quite an even match until the Ninja Zord summons Caliburn and easily destroys Nefarious's robot. Meanwhile in the desert of despair, an egg opens up, giving birth to a monster of Nefarious. His monster attacks Ninjor, but is heavily outclassed by the powers of Ninjor. Ninjor transforms using his Ninja Powers and, together with the Rangers, destroy the evil monster ending the episode. #'''Fourth Down and Long- Nefarious accidentally creates Centiback, a monster that has the power to transform anyone into a football. After all but Jack get turned into a football, he and Ninjor go to fight the Centiback monster and save the other Rangers. #'Stop the Hate Master, Part 1- '''Nefarious creates the evil Hate Master. The Hate Master is sent to spread hate everywhere. Meanwhile, the Rangers are attacked by Tengas and the Hate Master places the Rangers under his spell, all but Jack. #'Stop the Hate Master, Part 2- Jack tries to break Hate Master's hold on his friends, but is unsuccessful. Minnie and Jack notice that the necklace Jack wears the will to save his friends from the Hate Master's spell. Once the rangers are freed, they morph into action and destroy the Hate Master. Afterwards, they apologise for the things they said whilst under the Hate Master's spell. #'''Another Brick in the Wall- Lexi comes up with a plan to clean up an old lot and she recruits her friends to help her construct a new homeless shelter on the weekend. However, Nefarious tries to ruin Lexi's day of work building the shelter with the help of Ranamon and Dark Monat. Before they can repair it, four of the Rangers are soon entrapped by Nefarious's newest monster, the Brick Bully, but Lexi helps release them with the aid of Minnie, Tech, Slam, and Rev. Jack manages to single-handedly destroy the new monster and after the battle, the Rangers are able to repair the shelter in time. In the finale, the Mayor of Toontown presents Lexi with an Outstanding Achievement Award for her work on the housing project. #'I'm Dreaming of a White Christmas- '''On Christmas Eve, Nefarious sends his troops to the North Pole to capture Santa Claus and his elves, thus preventing Santa from delivering his Christmas presents. Meanwhile, Jack and Trixie finally catch up on all the things they missed while they were apart. The rangers go to the rescue, but realize they can't use their powers to fight Dark Monat, Ranamon, and the tengas. After easily tying Dark Monat, Ranamon, and the tengas are tied with a red ribbon, Santa Claus sends them as a present to Nefarious. Nefarious is angry. Meanwhile, the Rangers go back home - before they do, however, Santa gives them a bag of gifts to take back to Toontown to give to the kids at Daisy's Cafe, where Lexi and a group of children are going to be singing Christmas songs. Throughout the episode, there is a girl who is in the singing group, who is not to eager about this because her father won't be there to see it, all she wants to do is be with him, so she tells him and makes friends with Lexi. The girl's father show's up, and Jack and Trixie finally share their love with a Christmas kiss. Meanwhile, Nefarious, Dark Monat, and Ranamon enjoying Christmas, and Ranamon gives a present to Dark Monat and says Dark Monat is her best partner. In the end, everyone at Daisy's Cafe sings together. #'Final Face-Off'''- All but Lexi go to the museum and learn about the face-stealing monster that piques Nefarious's interest. While the Rangers are kept busy, Dark Monat and Ranamon steal that which contains the monster and keeps it bound so it can't harm anyone. To the Rangers' horror, Nefarious releases it and sends it to Toontown. Ace's and Duck's faces are stolen in battle; it takes a few things from the museum to defeat it, but is there any way to restore Ace, Duck, and countless others who have lost their faces? #'Passing the Lantern'- Duck receives a special gift: a paper lantern. Then, Max and Duck learn of the lantern's powers. But, Dr. Nefarious has plans of his own when he sends Ranamon to steal the lantern. #'Trust in Me'- Joey tries to befriend a blind martial artist, but her mistrust keeps him at arms' length. All of the Rangers learn an important lesson about trust when Nefarious sends down the Defector monster to trick them. #'A Brief Mystery of Time'- Jack keeps reliving the same day over and over again, but no one else notices anything weird, making him feel like he's going crazy. Upon visiting the Underground Lair, they discover something very distressing. They immediately go to fix the problem and find Protectron determined to stop them. Things quickly worsen when the Tengas, Ranamon, and Dark Monat enter the fray. Will the Rangers be able to stop this catastrophe? #'Shadow Rangers'- Nefarious sends the evil Chromite monster to Toontown with a detonator. When the rangers try to stop him, he steals their morphing powers to create Shadow Rangers. Jack is forced to find a way to stop Chromite and track down his missing friends by himself. #'Weight and See'- Lexi is worried over her weight. Nefarious sends Numbor to attack the rangers, rendering Lexi weightless. #'A Drive to Win'- Nefarious plants a detonator in the scoreboard at one of Max's soccer games. If Toontown scores 4 points, it will go off. Nefarious sends Electrovolt to distract the Rangers. #'A Wasp with a Heart'- A wasp monster doesn't have it in him to be evil, and he helps and befriends Lexi, who sticks up for him when confronted by the other Rangers. #'The Barillian Sting'- A sting from an alien insect causes Duck to mutate. Duck then stings Lexi , who also mutates. The Rangers manage to defeat the alien insect, turned into one of Nefarious's monsters, and cure Lexi and Duck before they destroy the Underground Lair. # Jack's Red Shogunzord- '''Jack finds the location of the Red Shogunzord- a powerfull zord onced controlled by the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, and gains control of it. #Always a Chance'- During battle, Duck accidentally injures Lexi, giving him serious doubts about whether he is fit to be a Power Ranger. By undergoing training with Maggie, he regains his confidence. When a monster attacks a powerless Duck, Maggie has to save him. #'Rangers Gone Psycho'- Five imposters are wreaking havok throughout Toontown as Power Rangers. The real Rangers confront them, and they reveal themselves to be the Psycho Rangers, maniacal machines sent by Nefarious. The Psychos read the Rangers' minds, and prove to be difficult to defeat with this knowledge of the Rangers' fighting techniques. #'Joey on Call- A anime girl named Silvy discovers that Joey is the Shadow Bearer when she find pictures of him morphing in a photo booth. She uses this knowledge to blackmail him into spending time with her, which drives Joey nuts. # '''Five of a Kind- Max comes up with a way to defeat the Psycho Rangers. Since they are designed to fight their respective Ranger looks, the Rangers all disguise themselves as the Red Ninja Ranger and to confuse them even further, Trixie, Maggie, and Chip jump in as Psycho's Gold, Purple, and Green. #'Silence is Golden'- The Psycho Rangers scour the city in search of the civilian Rangers, using voice recognition. Lexi is in town, and must remain quiet to avoid being found. #'The Enemy Within'- The Psycho Rangers have stolen the Mega Tigerzord. To get it back, the Power Rangers launch a surprise attack on the Psychos. #'Mission to Secret City'- Nefarious creates secret city, where one of his monsters teleports captives to, including Joey, Jack and Silvy. With Silvy's help, Joey unleashes the true power of his darkness powers, morphing into the darkness digimon Lowemon. #'Ghosts in the Machine'- Nefarious develops a machine that transforms matter into data. The ghosts of the Psycho Rangers use it in reverse, restoring them to our physical plane. #'Zapped'- Ranamon approaches Mysticon, a magician who's down on his luck, and offers him a new wand in exchange for his help in defeating the Rangers. When Lexi applies to be Mysticon's assistant, she is placed under a spell. Meanwhile, Jack is sent to spy on Mysticon's magic show and the other Rangers grow jealous of Mickey giving him so much attention. Dark Monat begins plotting against Nefarious when another of his robots is destroyed. #'Mousetastrophe- '''Yen Sid offers Minnie the chance to work at his Mysterious Tower and after some careful thought she decides to take up her new position. However, Dark Monat has teamed up with an evil scientist named Mooney, and his powerful robot hides a dangerous weapon: a Helios Generator. With permission from Yen Sid, Minnie returns to Toontown with her own specially-made morpher and morphs into the White Mystic Ranger in order to stop Mooney. #'Missing'''- Duck confronts intergalactic felon Berok on the Rangers' latest mission, only to be knocked out in battle. He awakens in a cold dank room from which there appears to be no escape. With the walls literally closing in on Duck, can the Rangers save their teammate from certain doom before it's too late? #'Nefarious and the Metallic Armor, Part 1'- In order to launch his doomsday plan to take over Toontown, Nefarious sends Nega Monat to to take care of business. Dark Monat succeeds in kidnapping Mickey and Minnie and creating Heartless Rangers to battle the Rangers. #'Nefarious and the Metallic Armor', Part 2- 'Dark Monat's giant Heartless is eventually destroyed by the Red Shogunzord Metallic Armor mode, but Nefarious does manage to walk off with Mickey and Minnie. #'Turning Over a New Leaf, Part 1- 'After regretting for everything she has done, Ranamon decides to reform and helps the Hero Force Rangers get Mickey and Minnie back. #'Turning Over a New Leaf, Part 2- '''The Rangers battle resurrected monsters 'to disable Nefarious's Space Station force field, so that their new ally Ranamon may sneak in and rescue Mickey and Minnie. #'The Final Battle, Part 1- 'Nefarious has runned out of ideas and decides to give up and let the Rangers turn him in. But, Dark Monat shows up and destroys Nefarious and deals with the Rangers himself. Meanwhile, Ranamon sneaks into Nefarious's dungeon once again to help Joey's friends, Ty Lee and Ventus, escape. #'The Final Battle, Part 2- '''Dark Monat, now in his true darkness dragon form, destroys the Red Shogunzord and is about to plunge Toontown into darkness. But, Jack refuses to give up as he uses the light within him to destroy Dark Monat and saves Toontown. With Nefarious and Dark Monat gone, the Loonatics head back to Acmetropolis and thanks Jack and the others for making their future save. After the Loonatics left, Jack tells Mickey that is this the end. But, Mickey says it may not be over yet as the season ends with To Be Continued.